Patching Up
by HelloRoxy
Summary: Sousuke gets hurt. Rin fixes him up, which may lead to other things.


Rin held up one of the cookies Rei made for him. He tried eating some earlier, and had to give Rei credit for his baking skills. But if he was being completely honest, he thought the cookies were too sweet for his liking. Still, he couldn't bear to throw them away or even give them away. It was a gift from a friend, and the gesture meant a lot to him. I'll finish them, he thought, even if it takes a bit of time.

He felt a chill in the room, and glanced down at his body, specifically his chest. He needed to layer up, especially with Momotarou prowling around. He didn't show that much cleavage, if any. He glanced back down at his chest. Was he? He shook his head, and dismissed the ridiculous question. Momotarou's inane comments were getting to him.

Rin let out a bored sigh, and then glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight, so where the heck was Sousuke?  
>The sound of sneakers padding through the hall stopped at the door, and Sousuke barreled inside, tossing his duffel bag at his desk. His posture was hunched over, and his left leg slightly wobbled as he stood in place. Rin caught the wobble, and immediately felt worried.<p>

"Sousuke what's wrong?"

Sousuke gave a strained smile and replied "Nothing to worry about Rin"

Not believing him for a second, Rin jumped to his feet and appeared at his side. He crouched down, and before Sousuke could say anything, lifted his left pant leg. There was a large gash that had not been treated yet. He was still bleeding, and it looked nasty.

Rin let out a surprised gasp, and tugged Sousuke, who was caught off guard, to his bed, forcing him to sit down. "How is that not something to worry about you idiot! You're wounded!" Rin barked. Not giving him a chance to reply, Rin went to grab his first aid kit that he placed in his desk drawers.

Sousuke grumbled, "I didn't want you to worry about it, and besides, I can take care of this by myself." He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows as Rin came towards him with the first aid kit. "Hey don't give me that look. I know what I'm doing."  
>Rin pushed Sousuke onto his back, and grabbed a pillow to elevate his left leg. After, Rin set out to clean the wound with hydrogen peroxide. "So are you going to tell me how this happened or do you plan on keeping quiet the whole time?"<p>

Sousuke breathed out a sigh, and smiled fondly at Rin's rough tone. "I was coming out of the convenience store when this kid ran into me. He knocked me off balance and into the bike rack."

"Tch. Why the hell was the kid running? And did he at least apologize to you?" Rin asked while patching up the gash with the gauze.  
>"Yeah he did or his mom forced him to at least" Sousuke looked at the result of Rin's work with a slightly impressed expression. "Huh I forgot you were used to this."<p>

"Well you obviously forgot how good I am at patching wounds. Since Gou gave me plenty of opportunities to practice my first aid handiwork." Gou would come home dirty and bruised from rough playing with the neighborhood kids, which led to Rin patching up her bruises and cuts. It became routine for them.

There was movement from Sousuke's end, but Rin ignored it. He gathered up the first aid kit while he spoke to Sousuke, and then tilted his head up in his direction "I'll clean the wound again la-" He cut himself off as he realized the sudden proximity of their faces.  
>Sousuke was watching him with a heavy gaze, his eyes darkening in the dim light of the room, placing a dangerous expression on that handsome face. Rin's breath hitched in his throat at the sight and he floundered for words, but his mind blanked out.<p>

Sousuke's eyes roamed over Rin's face until zeroing in on his parted lips. Moving quickly, Sousuke crushed his lips against Rin with his hand gripping the back of Rin's neck. Instinctively, Rin closed his eyes and melted at the feeling of his best friend's mouth. They slowly kissed each other until Sousuke nipped at Rin's bottom lip, catching it between his teeth. The sensation brought heat coiling at the bottom of Rin's stomach, and he let out a loud moan.

Sousuke took the opening to slip his tongue inside Rin's mouth. Rin clenched his hands on the collar of Sousuke's jacket and pulled him in closer. They tangled their tongues and explored every crevice inside each other's mouths, kissing without abandon or thought, too caught up in the feelings of lust.

Rin could feel his heart pounding inside his chest with every swipe of Sousuke's tongue. It was all too much, and not enough at the same time. He pulled away, sucking in a deep breath of air. Rin wiped away the excess saliva around his mouth with the bottom of his tank top. Sousuke's hand came into his field of vision, and he was tugged right into the dark haired boy's lap.

"Rin" Sousuke called out to him. He looked up at his friend with a hesitant gaze. He wasn't sure where to go from here. They crossed a line that couldn't be forgotten, and he wasn't sure what to say. Sousuke looked anxiously at him and spoke with an underlying meaning "Do you regret this?"

"No" slipped out before he could think of a coherent response. He knew he was physically attracted to his best friend after that impromptu make out. But was there anything deeper beyond the physical lust? It wasn't just regret that Sousuke was asking clarification for, there was more to the question.

Rin cared for Sousuke, and loved him even. He was one of his closest friends after all. He thought about their past together, and imagined what it would be like in the future, if they were to be more than friends. The thought of possibly being with Sousuke didn't scare him. If anything, it excited him. He wanted to see where it could go.

Rin gave his friend a shy grin, and pecked him on the lips. "I want this, whatever this is. I want to see where it can go, with you." He ducked his head, turning red, and felt too embarrassed by his own words.

Then he peaked up at Sousuke through his bangs. Sousuke blinked a few times before settling his face into a gentle expression with a joyous smile lighting up his face. He drew Rin into his arms and rested their foreheads against each other. "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page."


End file.
